The present invention relates generally to radiation barriers, and more specifically to radiation barriers for shielding a person from radiation emitted during a medical procedure.
Radiation is emitted from equipment used in a wide variety of medical procedures. For example, radiation is emitted by radiographic or x-ray machines used by cardiologists when performing angioplasty procedures. Medical personnel are exposed to radiation during these procedures. Exposure to radiation over extended periods of time, even if the exposure is to low level radiation, may be toxic and cause a wide variety of health problems. Because patients undergo a limited number of exposures, cumulative radiation exposure is rarely a significant health concern to patients. However, medical personnel may perform many procedures per year over many years, and therefore may be exposed to significant cumulative radiation doses over time.
To reduce exposure, both fixed and moveable radiation shields may be used to minimize radiation exposure. Such shields are typically radiopaque plates (e.g., lead plates) positioned directly between the medical personnel and the radiation source(s). However, medical personnel may still be exposed to radiation reflected or scattered by objects, such as the table supporting the patient, the walls of the room, and even the patient. Medical personnel who must remain in the room usually wear radiation protection clothing, including full lead aprons, thyroid collars and leaded glasses, to further reduce exposure. However, the lead aprons, collars and glasses may not fully protect the personnel as substantial portions of legs, arms, and head remain exposed. Thus, despite the use of radiation protection clothing and shields, medical personnel may be exposed to amounts of radiation over time that harm the personnel. Additionally, the lead aprons and other radiation protection clothing is often very heavy, possibly leading to long term health problems such as disabling spinal injury.